


You Got Us Into This

by itsarealpity



Series: Geraskier Works [8]
Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Gaping, Anal Sex, Archespore, Bottom Jaskier | Dandelion, Double Anal Penetration, Feral Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, M/M, Mild non-con, Monsters, Overstimulation, Plant monster, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Predicament Bondage, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Pollen, Short One Shot, Tendrils, Tentacle Monsters, Tentacle Sex, The Witcher 3: Wild Hunt, Top Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:20:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26221015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsarealpity/pseuds/itsarealpity
Summary: Jaskier wanders away from their campsite and finds himself captured by an archespore that decides to play with its food. Geralt has to save him from yet another mess he got himself into, but not before watching the monster have its way with his partner first.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: Geraskier Works [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1650880
Comments: 7
Kudos: 355





	You Got Us Into This

**Author's Note:**

> I took some liberties with the archespore to work for the fic (oops).  
> As with most monsterfuck fics, there is some non-con so only proceed if you're okay with that! Please read the tags before continuing.  
> Something short and sexy.

After a hard day, no- hard week, the two travellers couldn’t do much other than camp out in the woods where they almost collapsed. They were low on coin and therefore didn’t have enough for a room at an inn. But Jaskier welcomed the log he came to sit on. He instantly took off his boots and stretched his legs, letting out a heavy sigh. Geralt rolled his eyes and unpacked Roach since he couldn’t walk any further either. He alone set up camp after his calls for Jaskier to come help him were met with obnoxious groans and objections.

Jaskier finally came over to his bedroll next to the fire and slumped down into it. They had just finished eating and with a full belly, the bard was almost out like a light as soon as his head hit the fabric. Geralt managed to fall asleep much later into the night, thoughts preoccupied with his troubles. Jaskier’s light snoring didn’t help either.

The bard woke first at the morning light peeking through the leaves above him. He had slept so soundly that he didn’t want to get up but his morning routine said otherwise. Finding a bush to take care of business in, he found the crisp morning air waking him up faster than anticipated. He was rested and ready to go and yet Geralt remained asleep. Usually the Witcher would wake before him and rustle him out of bed but this time was the opposite. Instead of waking him, Jaskier decided to take a small walk.

Of course there were rules for travelling with a Witcher. “Don’t get in the way”, stay close”, watch your back”, and the list went on and on. The one rule the bard decided to break that day was “stay close”. He figured that nothing had eaten them in the night, so that part of the forest had to be mostly safe. He slipped on his doublet and walked towards the sun along the path they’d been travelling on. 

About ten minutes had passed when Jaskier heard a noise off the road behind a tree. He froze for a second but the cause of the noise didn’t reveal itself. Curiosity got the best of the man and he took slow cautious steps towards it. He wasn’t that far away from Geralt so he rationalized it safe to do such a thing. The mysterious noise moved away from Jaskier and stopped a couple of yards away. The bard followed it, intrigued. Eventually, it had led him far off the path and close to a small clearing. The noise ceased and Jaskier pursed his lips, puzzled as to where it could have gone.

Suddenly, after one particularly careless step a vine wrapped itself around Jaskier’s ankle and squeezed tight. The man yelped and looked down but it was too late. The vine yanked him off his feet and dragged him through the bushes towards the clearing. Jaskier tried to grab onto a root but his grip missed. He turned around in an utter panic and saw the thing that had grabbed a hold of him. A severely ugly looking flower that was about double his height and had a giant maw at the top of it surrounded by petal leaves.

Jaskier screamed for Geralt. 

More vines found their way towards him, gripping the other ankle and tightening around his struggling wrists. Once Jaskier was in proximity to the monster, it lifted the screaming man up into the air with his wrists over his head, vines creeping up his legs holding them in place. The mouth on the creature opened and Jaskier whimpered, closing his eyes tight as he prepared to be eaten alive. When the teeth never met his skin, he peeked open one eye and saw the monster seemingly smelling him. How, he didn’t know. It was then Jaskier realised that earlier in the morning he had put some of his cologne on. Geralt had made it for him at his request and he treasured it so... but he didn’t even know what was used to make it. Whatever was in it smelled good to the plant monster. Jaskier couldn’t tell if that was a good or bad thing.

Seemingly liking what it smelled, it moved its vines back to look at Jaskier. He held his breath, hoping the thing wasn’t deciding whether or not to eat him.

“Please don’t eat me. Please let me go. Please don’t eat me. Please don’t!” He tried to reason with it in a shaky voice.

He felt the vines around his wrists loosen and he sighed in relief, preemptively he found. They just switched his arms to be behind his back. More of its tendrils came from the ground and came at Jaskier who started to panic again. This time though, the vines slipped themselves under his clothes. They slithered their way under his doublet and chemise and Jaskier gasped, trying to wiggle away from their touch. What was the monster doing?

Vines dipped into the waist of his pants and he felt them go down each of his thighs. They circled around them, one finding its way into the front of his undergarment. The other wound backwards and dipped into the fabric as well, this time slithering over the soft skin of his ass. Jaskier blushed and swallowed hard, feeling that the monster had other ideas besides eating him. 

“Geralt!” He called out again, this time much more desperately.

With one quick movement, the plant monster used its tendrils to rip off his clothes. The vines pulled away from him and the fabric fell apart as if it was nothing. The pieces of his pants and chemise fell to the ground, leaving him completely naked and exposed in the clutches of the monster. Another desperate cry for Geralt came as the vines came after him again. He struggled with all his might, twisting his hips away from the vines circling them.

The monster didn’t seem to appreciate the thrashing about and tightened its grip around his wrists to almost be painful. When Jaskier screamed again for his partner, a vine shot out of the ground and wound itself around his neck up to his chin and then finally entered his mouth. It filled up his entire mouth it was so thick and Jaskier found himself choking on it. He couldn’t call for help anymore.

Jaskier felt the vines wrap around his thighs again but couldn’t look down to see where they were going. He could definitely feel what they were doing though. They wrapped around his balls and squeezed just ever so slightly. He whimpered and thrashed about as best he could in the monster’s grip. It seemed to be tired of him resisting and a pod grew out of the ground right underneath where Jaskier’s legs were trapped. He heard it but couldn’t see and was too preoccupied with a vine crawling across his ass again. 

The pod shook and then made a pop as it exploded open, releasing a light yellow mist of pollen that decorated Jaskier’s skin. He tried not to breathe it but couldn’t hold it anymore and reluctantly inhaled the dust. Almost immediately his pupils dilated and a heat coursed through his veins. His body felt aflame and his hips twitched towards the vines, being more compliant as they moved around him.

No, this couldn’t be. The plant suddenly made him feel a deep wanting, an intense desire he had never felt before. Did the plant just use some kind of sex dust or pollen on him? Drool had begun dripping down his lips around the vine in his mouth and his eyelids became heavy. It was as if a haze filled his vision. The vine around his balls writhed around his dick as it almost instantly became hard. Jaskier moaned softly as it did, squeezing down ever so slightly. The plant monster used its grip on him and opened his legs wider, one of the thicker tendrils on his ass teasing at his entrance.

This seemed to pull Jaskier out of his haze just for a moment and he struggled against its grip. But as soon as he did, the haze returned and his ass became pliant again. The vine entered him slowly, bringing out a low moan from the bard’s throat that grew in volume with each inch that entered him. Once he was full, the monster seemed satisfied and began to move the vine in and out of him, fucking him roughly with out giving him time to adjust. His eyes flew open and it gave him a moment of clarity to think of Geralt and how desperately he needed him to find him.

-

Geralt awoke with a start. He felt like he was dreaming of Jaskier screaming for him. When the Witcher glanced over to his partner’s bedroll and found it empty, he knew something had to be wrong. He closed his eyes and used his heightened senses to listen carefully. There seemed to be movement in the distance but he couldn’t quite make out what it was. It was then when he smelled it. A sweet almost inviting scent. Archespore pollen. Geralt grabbed his silver sword and threw on his boots, tearing off through the woods as he followed the scent.

What did he get himself into this time? Geralt thought to himself as he climbed up over a rock.

If it really was an archespore, he hoped Jaskier wasn’t dead already. They were incredibly dangerous even for a Witcher. Geralt slowed his steps once he heard a voice, presumably Jaskier’s. Although they weren’t cries of pain or fear. They were full out moans and gasps. Geralt arched a brow and peeked from behind a tree to find Jaskier suspended in the air by vines. He was facing away from him but he could see the archespore’s tendrils inside the man, fucking him relentlessly.

Geralt swallowed hard at the sight. Jaskier tied up tight, trapped, legs spread, bent over, moaning with abandon, and being fucked with not one vine but two taking turns inside him. The Witcher bit his lip and tried to shake off the heat pooling in his stomach. He needed to save him, he knew that but then realized that he’d been breathing in the pollen for a good solid ten minutes. Normally such a thing wouldn’t affect someone like him, but the air was completely saturated with it. He held his head and shook it but couldn’t shake off the desire creeping over him.

Jaskier’s eyes had rolled back, the monster fucking his mouth now. Saliva dribbled down the vine and his eyes teared up with each thrust as he gagged on it. The pace inside his ass was unbearable and he could feel each vine slide into his prostate, sending shockwaves of pleasure through his body. He could feel himself leaking onto the vine around his dick as it slowly moved up and down the shaft, jerking him off. He was so close and he let his head loll back as he came with a loud yet muffled moan. The monster didn’t stop there of course. It started fucking him faster and squeezed his dick tighter. Vines wrapped around his torso came up and began to play with his nipples, earning a high pitched moan from the captured man as he began feeling so overstimulated he could cry.

Geralt couldn’t take it anymore and pulled out his cock, stroking it to the sight before him. The monster seemed to know he was there and turned Jaskier so the Witcher could get a better look at him. It was taunting him with the sight of his poor partner being stuffed beyond belief. Geralt’s breath quickened and his hand stroked himself as he visually ate Jaskier up. The bard’s eyes seemed to be unfocused since he didn’t see the other as the plant had its fill of him. He jerked up as he seemed to cum again, body shuddering in the vines clutches. His eyes were too full of tears to see Geralt stroking himself faster, breath visible now in the crisp morning air.

At this rate Geralt was going to finish and finish fast. The pollen had really affected him and he could feel himself near his climax. The archespore removed the vine from Jaskier’s mouth and Geralt’s name fell from the bard’s lips in the form of desperate pleas. Hearing his partner moan his name even while being fucked by a monster pushed Geralt over the edge and he came hard onto the tree in front of him. He sighed and shuddered. 

His head seemed to clear just enough to put himself away and run at the archespore, sword in hand. Roots came up out of the ground and lunged at the Witcher who dodged them with sudden precision. Geralt got close enough to cut some of the vines on Jaskier away and land a hit on the archespore’s body. He dodged it as it lunged at him and got between it and its captive, using igni to launch flames at the plant. The monster instantly burst into flame, screeching and dropping Jaskier from its grasp. Geralt used the opportunity to slice into the being, effectively killing it. He turned his attention to Jaskier who was splayed on the ground, vines still wrapped around him and inside him.

The fire consuming the archespore found its way to the pollen on the ground, releasing smoke that hit Geralt and Jaskier’s noses with force. The man on the ground moaned and wriggled on the ground, ass in the air and hole tightening around the vines inside it. Geralt cursed and stabbed his sword into the dirt, trying to resist but failing miserably. The sight was just too tempting and he came over to Jaskier, kneeling behind him to take out his hard cock again. He pulled out one of the vines in the other’s ass and replaced it with his thick cock, earning a pleasurable moan from his partner. Geralt gripped his dick and the vine still inside him and thrust deep into the other.

“What did I tell you, Jaskier?” He growled through gritted teeth.

“Ah-! I- Geralt!” Jaskier couldn’t even form a complete sentence let alone an apology.

“I told you to stay close to the campsite, now look what you’ve got yourself into!” Geralt spat as he picked up his pace inside the other.

The bard could only moan so loud it sounded like screams and his eyes rolled back as he came so hard his head spun. He fell limp as Geralt assaulted his ass, finishing with a loud groan of his name as he filled up his hole. The Witcher pulled out and sat back on his heels, ripping out the vine inside him as well. He watched his ass twitch and gape as cum dripped out of the bard. Jaskier flopped onto his side, breathless and spent.

Once Geralt’s head cleared, he slammed his hand down to the ground, sending the pollen flying away from them with aard. Finally, he took his sword to the vines that were around Jaskier and carefully cut them away. Jaskier was left bare and naked, bruises forming where the vines had held him particularly tight.

“Dammnit Jaskier, you are a handful,” He sighed and picked up the crumpled up man who started to shiver.

“B-But you love me…” Jaskier managed to whisper into the other’s chest as he carried him back to the campsite.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Another monsterfuck fic is in the works. Follow my nsfw twitter oneferalqueer for more updates!


End file.
